It is known to have the fuel tank filler located in the rear of the vehicle behind the rear license plate. It is also known to have a pair of flanges to hold the fuel pump hose nozzle in a proper relationship to help prevent fuel spillage as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,437.
It is also known to have a flexible material which stores in an area near a fuel tank filler, where the fuel tank filler is located on a side of a vehicle. The flexible material is pulled out into the shape of a trough in order to channel any overflow or spilled fuel away from the vehicle.
It would be desirable to have a splash shield that mounts to the fuel tank door located at the rear of a vehicle and directs spilled fuel away from the fascia and the person fueling the vehicle, where the splash shield is both self deploying and self storing.